


[危险方法/赎罪][荣格/罗比]The English Patient 英国病人

by Ellesar_0920



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), Atonement (2007)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Memory Loss, the english patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊设定是罗比在诺曼底没死，但失去了部分记忆<br/>＊开头借用了一下电影《英国病人》的梗<br/>＊笔者完全没研究过心理学，大家当故事随便看看就好，还请荣格的粉丝别揍我</p>
            </blockquote>





	[危险方法/赎罪][荣格/罗比]The English Patient 英国病人

1947年11月，卡尔.古斯塔夫.荣格收留了一个没有名字的病人。来自英国，却因身份特殊、病症棘手而被送到了荣格的疗养所。多半是在战争中受伤的缘故，他无法想起自己战前的身份；他本人又强烈地拒绝任何新的“名字”，所以人们只能称他为“英国病人”。

 

荣格仔细地阅读过之前收留过他的医生写下的病历：除了失忆外，还有频繁的受害幻想、焦虑性失常及重度的忧郁症。这几种症状不算少见，尤其是在亲身沐浴过战火的人身上。这位英国病人与其他战后被送到荣格这里的可怜士兵最大的不同，是他记得战争中的一切细节，诺曼底登陆的日期、每一个战友的死亡原因、敌军用的炮弹型号……他不记得的唯独只有参战之前的自己：一切能探寻到那段过去的信息都被病人的大脑精准而完美地抹消掉了，见面前荣格甚至怀疑过他是否存在无意识的说谎倾向。

 

由于与他同一个连队的士兵都死在了诺曼底，导致他的身份实在难以查明：’英国病人’是唯一的幸存者——或者说，被留下的人。

 

与病人会面的那一瞬间，荣格立刻意识到：这个消瘦的男人直面过无数死亡，也曾命悬一线。明明还算年轻，身上除了因坏血病而微跛的左脚再无可怖的疤痕，却让荣格想起了自己祖母家的阁楼里那些因碎裂与反复修补而变得更美丽的古董。

 

“你好，我是荣格医生。”

病人没有理会荣格，也没有多余的小动作，安静地侧头盯着房间的角落。荣格觉得对方的举动并非无礼的怠慢，或是出于对’医生’这一身份的蔑视，更像种不含恶意的漫不经心：仿佛面前的荣格只是个不存在于现实里的幻觉、一缕时常拜访的鬼魂。

“你本人看起来比照片上好多了。”荣格飞速地记录下自己对这位病人的初步观察，他不打算立刻深入，一边打量着面前的男人，一边让对话保持在闲聊的范围内。整齐的棕发、干净的下巴、海蓝色的眼珠、柔和的轮廓、坚毅的唇角……如果不是如病历上所述，他不时会陷入歇斯底里的哭泣或难以言明的愤怒之中，荣格相信会有很多女人被他拥有的矛盾气质所吸引。

“你很在意那个花瓶吗？”病人久久没有作答，荣格毫不介意地说了下去，“我小时候笨手笨脚的，经常打碎家里的各种瓷器，我的母亲对此非常头疼。直到长大了成人，我才敢把它们放在自己身边。”

不再进行询问，荣格开始让话题变得富有引导性，可对方仍没有开口的打算，连脸上表情都没任何改变。还好对于一个心理医生来说，沉默与拒绝向来不会带来尴尬。

“海浪声……这里能听见。”过了大概十分钟，病人轻声说了句话，不再盯着那个角落，但也没有与荣格对视。

“若你喜欢的话，我立刻给你安排一个能看到海的房间。我保证你可以随着海浪声入睡。但是，”荣格顿了顿，他敏锐地捕捉到自己提到“入睡”这个词时，病人的呼吸停止了一秒，“我需要你跟我进行交流，告诉我你希望我这样做。今天我不会再问你其他的事情，请你回答至少这一个。”

两人的视线终于交融在一起；荣格觉得耳际的海浪声更清晰了：“你希望换个房间吗？”

“……是的，谢谢你。”

 

首次会面，确保了病人心中’我’是真实存在的——荣格在本子上面记录下最后一句，十分满意地离开了。

尽管他们接触的时间相当短暂，但荣格已经对这位英国病人产生莫大的兴趣。

把这种对他的感情定义为兴趣而非好感极为重要，过往的经验告诉荣格，将彼此的关系局限于医生与病人、观察者与被观察者……对双方来说都是有利的。

 

第三次见面时，病人已经在朝海的房间里住了一周，他不再抵触与荣格谈及他的过去，虽然这不时地会让他陷入无端的焦躁中。

“你能回想起来的、最早的记忆是什么？”

“……脸。”

“谁的？”

“护士……她微笑着问我有没有感觉好一点，我是谁、是否需要向家人带个话什么的。可是……那时候我身上没有能够证明身份的东西……什么都没有！我脑海中一片空白，无法回答她，我、我根本不知道自己到底是怎么了——”病人开始反复揉弄自己的手指，荣格注意到他修剪过的指甲边缘有被啃咬的痕迹。

“在这之前的呢，你全部都不记得了？”荣格打算冒一次险。他的一些病例证实，过度刺激带来的情感释放对病人其实反而有益。

“只有一些零碎的声音……树影、花香……水流……但是我没法将这些平凑出完整的场景！我不能、我连自己母亲的模样都想不起来……”

“来，不要着急，先深呼吸……对，就是这样。我认为，或许你把心情放松点的话，就能够想起一切了。”荣格温和地建议道。

“医生……求你了，我要回去。我必须得回去。”病人似乎没有听进去，他抬头看向荣格，眼泪让他的双眼看上去犹如清晨的海洋；而他的口吻几近哀求。

“当然可以，”荣格扶了扶镜框，回握住了那双持续颤抖的手，“我非常乐意帮助你。”

病人松了口气，感激地朝他点头，“谢谢你。谢谢……”说完后立刻彻底安静了下来。

对于目前的他来说，荣格这么一个简单的承诺便已足够了，英吉利海峡就像一条他一脚就可以跨越的溪流。

 

荣格凝视着那张舒展开的面容，心底突然涌现出久远而熟悉的痛苦以及无奈：他并不知晓这个病人渴望归去之处。他没法真的帮他，起码至今为止他还毫无头绪。

 

直到两人第六次会面，荣格才再度小心翼翼地提起这个话题。

“你曾和我说过，你想要回去。我希望你现在能更具体一些地告诉我，你要回去哪儿呢？”

病人的脸上流露出一丝怀念，“我想，是某个人的身边……她一直在呼唤我：回来吧，回到我身边……昨晚我又梦到她的声音了……哦，神啊，她听起来是那么悲伤痛苦……我必须赶紧踏上归程，否则就要来不及了！我不能再让她这么等待下去！”病人喃喃自语，在房间里走来走去，再度陷入了极度焦虑之中；同时荣格也能看出他正试图压抑情绪，不停地转头看向窗外的大海，放缓自己的呼吸。

荣格等了一会儿，调整好询问的语调，“那么你能不能告诉我她是谁？”

“我不记得她的名字了。我不记得了！”病人的蓝眼睛里顿时溢满泪水，“这就是问题所在，医生。我想不起来，如此重要的——”

荣格打断道，“没关系，我保证会帮你找到她的。你有印象她住在哪儿吗？”

“……哦，我记得……那是海边的小屋，白墙、红瓦、庭院里还种有花儿……沿着小路走下去，还有绵长的沙滩……远处还有一座灯塔……没错，跟这栋房子很像。但我要回去的地方不是这里……我知道不是。”

荣格没有机会去考虑这是否仅仅是病人臆想出来的女人和地方、以及其中的含义，他丢下纸笔，俯身搂住那位再也控制不住自己颤抖地抱住双臂、啜泣出声的病人。

他突然分不清此时心中升起的怜悯与惋叹，究竟是对怀里这可怜的呜咽着的男人，还是时隔多年再度爱上病人的自己。

历史总是惊人的相似，如今他已是满头白发、流逝的岁月如刀般在他脸上留下刻纹；然而相同的错误他注定一犯再犯。

Sometimes you have to do something unforgivable... just to be able to go on living. 

沉浸在昔日的回忆中，荣格没有吻他，仅仅是用鼻尖蹭了蹭那柔软的褐色头发。

 

经过一个月的观察，荣格整理出了一份初步的诊疗报告，他决定对这位病人不使用任何药物，仅是施以谈话为主的精神分析治疗。

不管是怎样的结论，那时世界上已经没有人再来质疑他在这方面的权威。

 

荣格首先尝试了在病人身上进行了自己早年发明的字词联想测试，通过这个他相信可以大致分辨出对方的心理情结及其原因。

 

“什么？”病人从沙发里抬起头，似乎难以理解荣格所描述的‘测试’。此时他刚刚哭过一场，头发乱糟糟的、眼眶红肿。荣格已经完全明白了病人的焦虑来源：丧失的那部分记忆就如同一件不可或缺、无法舍弃的必需品，分明隐藏于他心中的某个角落，可费尽手段他却都无法找到其确切所在。这日日夜夜地折磨着他，让他难以安睡；他的臆想与忧郁都由此而产生。

 

于是荣格耐心地又解释了一遍，“我会说出一个词语，比如：国家。然后我需要你将第一个出现在脑海中的单词告诉我。你可以慢慢想，没有关系，但我希望你能够对我诚实。”

“我从不说谎！从不……！”病人猛地站起来，嘶声吼起来，他之前焦虑的情绪此时转为了莫名的愤怒；但在荣格缓声说明这有利于帮助他回忆过去后，病人很快地平静了下来，表现得相当配合。尽管使用电流检测器来监控脉搏频率显然让他恐惧，但基于对荣格的信任，病人还是顺从地把掌心摊开了。

“祖国。”

“……英格兰？”病人有些不确定地看他，像个担心自己的答案不够标准的学生。

荣格露出了鼓励的笑容，“就是这样。你做得很好，我们继续。”

“名流。”

“虚伪。”反应不到一秒。出身对他性格的形成了不可磨灭的影响，不过……谁又不是呢？荣格心想。

“家庭。”

“母亲。”看来他并没有娶妻，荣格没有意识到自己轻微地叹了口气。

“绿色。”

“裙子。”两秒，心跳略有加速。

……

…………

………………

………………………

“打字机。”

“梦。”

“名字。”

“过去。”一秒，反应正如荣格所料。

“大海。”

“……回去。”病人犹豫了相对漫长的五秒钟，但观其神情，他并未掩饰自己的想法。

“玫瑰花园。”

“回去……”

“灯塔。”

“回去。”答得越来越快了，荣格不用看秒表也能知道。病人之前和他描述过的或许真的是他记忆的碎片，而非臆想出来的幻觉。

然而连续三个相同的答案让荣格决意换个方向，他开始选择比较负面的词语。

“贪婪。”

“可悲。”一秒。

“背叛。”

“罪恶。”三秒。

“谎言。”

“……小女孩……”四秒，同时脉搏加快了两倍。

“诚实。”

“……美德。”两秒。

“愧疚。”

“自我安慰。”一秒。

“爱情。”

“……回去，回去……回去！”

眼见病人的状态不稳定，荣格连忙放下了笔，将仪器拿走，“好了，我们今天就到此为止吧。”

出乎荣格意料的是，病人用力地抓住了他的手腕，眼中燃起了难得一见的热切，“医生，我好像……就要抓住什么了！你继续问下去！就像刚刚那样——”

“不行，这个过程得循序渐进，持续太长时间的话，你会受不了的。”研究心理的最大的好处之一就是荣格比绝大多数人都更擅于撒谎。残酷的是，这世界上永远不会被识破的谎言几乎与真相无异。  
“可是，我真的——刚刚我真的好像想起了什么……”

恍惚间荣格听到了脑海中那个犹如父亲的苍老声音，“你又在扮演上帝的角色了，荣格。这么多年来你一直如此。你问问自己，这究竟是否给你病人带来了好处？”

无视那个幽灵般的回响，荣格的语调十分温柔，但其中的执意同样明了：“听我的，好吗？今天到此为止，我送你回房间。”

 

经过三个月的相处，病人终于愿意开口和荣格描述他的梦境。

“近期的梦境……与其说是近期，不如说是从我有完整的记忆开始，这个梦一直伴随着我。”

他好像鼓足勇气似得深深地吸了口气，继续述说：“我经常梦到一只白色鸟儿被困在笼子里。有一天它终于得以脱离囚笼……我看着它展翅飞翔……然后它突然就那么掉进水里……我连忙跑过去把它从水里救起来，可它突然变了！褪去身上柔软的羽毛，它变成了一条表皮光滑、吐着信子的毒蛇，狠狠地咬了我一口之后便消失了。空气非常寒冷，紫色的毒气蔓延到我的左脚踝处，很痛……四周实在太暗，我只能听到影子们隐约的低语。”

“详细说说这些影子，比如说你能分辨出那些影子的性别或其他特征吗？”荣格按了按额角，把对方所讲的一一记录好。

“我想……大概可以。他们有男有女、有老有少……但我不知道他们具体是谁，也没法数清楚到底有多少个……他们总是待了一会儿就会离我而去。”

“最后他们全部都是离开你了？”

“不，医生……有一个影子始终陪伴着我。”病人此时欲言又止地表情让荣格进一步追问：“留下来的这个影子是怎样的？说出所有你能记得的细节，这非常非常重要。”

病人犹豫了一下，“这个影子……我觉得，她……希望我和她一起死。而我似乎对此并不抗拒，甚至有些解脱……抱歉，医生，梦里我的脚实在太疼了。我任由她牵着，我们一起上了一艘陈旧的小帆船……船身又薄又窄，我总担心会沉，而她笑着说没关系，因为她很轻很轻，让我继续待在船上。每一次到这里我就会醒过来。但是最近我醒过来的时刻越来越晚，那艘船越来越陷入水里了……我几乎能闻到海水的咸味。”

 

这次谈话之后，荣格把自己关在书房整整一天，第二天出来时让护士寄了一封信给英国监护战后士兵健康的政府组织。

“通过谈话、催眠等各种手段，对这位英国病人我的诊断如下：他并非什么精神病患，不过是一个失去了太多的普通人。”

“尽管如此，我还是决定继续收留这位病人。请放心，我会尽我所能地照顾好他。”

 

这之后又过了一个月。荣格如常地在书房工作，他喜欢在早晨进行病例分析。

——教养良好，逻辑清晰、敏捷聪慧、是非分明、高于常人的道德观，极度厌惧谎言，基本可以排除最早的无意识说谎倾向的怀疑……写下“英国病人”几个字时荣格感受到落于自己肩膀上的某个可爱脑袋的重量，他当然知道身后的人是谁，并不急于把面前的本子合上。

如今他们的关系像朋友又像父子，亲密无间，唯独越来越不像医生与病人。  
他在他陷入狂躁时安抚他，在他因噩梦惊醒时告诉他那只是梦。

病人每次陷入焦虑情绪中的间越隔越长，哭泣和愤怒的次数也大大减少了，只是喜欢若有所思地凝视着海面。  
一切迹象表明，他的情况似乎正在往好的方面发展，但荣格仍感到非常不安。

“早上好。今天的天气很不错，你愿意陪我出去走走吗？”

“医生，你是在治疗我，还是在给我写推荐信？”病人打量着那一行行未干的墨迹，带着点儿挪揄意味地笑道。

“走吧，风大，记得带上你的外套。”荣格把桌子上的东西收拾好，率先起身朝外走去。

 

两人并肩走在沙滩上，荣格稍落后两步左右，这个角度可以轻易地观察到那被海风扬起的褐色头发。

“医生，你这辈子……爱过谁吗？我是指，愿为那个人做任何事情的爱。”

“当然。”

“然后……你失去了她？”

荣格斟酌了一下才答道：“……是的。”

而病人似乎还在等荣格继续下去，正扭头安静地看他。

荣格叹了口气，这是他第一次和自己的病人提起萨宾娜：“她曾是我的病人，非常特殊的一位。她改变了我对很多事情的看法。”

“告诉我关于她更多的事情……我是说，只要你不介意。”

“当然不介意。都已经过去很久了，没有什么不能说的。我与她相识是因为……”

漫长的叙述过后，病人再度露出了近期荣格常常观察到的那种若有所思的神情，“你觉得岁月会治愈一切伤口吗，医生？”

荣格的直觉和以往的经验都告诉他，这是他一个必须妥当回答的问题。他思考了片刻，一字一句地慎重回答道：“是的，我相信。很多次……我十二岁的时候，和佛洛伊德彻底决裂的时候，听闻萨宾娜的死讯的时候……我都以为状况糟得还不如以死作为解脱才好，但事实证明……活着更好。活着才能享受阳光、微风、葡萄酒……才能遇到其他令你感觉自己再度充满激情的人。这番话或许让我听起来像个愚蠢而怕死的老头子，而非一个外界赞赏的心理学家。但是相信我，别放弃，活下去更好。”

“如果只是作为一个医生，一个心理学家……你会如何回答刚刚那个问题？”

荣格长长地叹了口气，感觉到了某种无可挽回，“……人类是非常狡猾的生物，我的孩子。趋利避害，下意识的自我保护……快乐的回忆总会留存得比悲伤的更久。”

“我同意你之后的那句。”病人停下脚步，沉默好一阵才重新开口，“你提到的那位病人，你认为……最后她痊愈了吗？”

“是的。我给了她想要的自由。以我并不自豪、但毫无悔意的方式。”

“你真是位仁慈的医生啊。”他的病人在阳光昂起头，他脸上细小金色的绒毛反射着微光，让他的五官轮廓更柔和俊美了。

“我以为自己还不够好，否则你已经想起一切了。”荣格将视线移开，掩饰自己故作黯然的试探。

“你错了，医生，是我隐瞒了你。其实我正在回忆起一切，就像我梦里那一艘破旧的、行驶了太久的船，慢慢地沉入记忆的海洋。”

“可是，你看起来并不快乐。我很担心你。”

快乐这个词让病人的嘴角再度弯曲成了迷人的形状，“医生，之前你说过，你给了那位病人她想要的自由……那你可以给我想要的自由吗？”

“尽我所能。你想要什么？”

“……我也曾经深深地爱过一个人。”

“是那位一直在等你回去的女人么？”

“是的。她的名字是赛西莉娅，而我的名字是罗比，医生。”

“……罗比，你想要什么？”荣格的声音有些颤抖及沙哑，或许二月末的海风还是太冷。

“你知道的，给我一把枪，里面有一颗子弹便足够……然后我就可以回去了，永远的……”

——死亡，原来他最终还是走到了这一步，我早已预感到了却最不愿发生的情况，荣格闭上了双眼。

自性将在他的死亡中得到圆满实现。

罗比注定只能活在过去，纠缠了他一生的执念和等待已经将他剥成空壳。他唯一能够回去的地方是永寂之所。

面对长久不语的男人，罗比的口吻带上了一丝恳求的色彩，“你曾答应过会帮我的，医生。你答应过我会帮助我回去，不是吗？我本可以不告诉你这些……但是我觉得你有权得知……等等——”罗比皱眉，仔细地观察起荣格的表情。

和萨宾娜一样敏锐的病人，荣格悲哀地想。

“……其实你早就知道了一切，不是吗？抱歉，赛西莉娅一直在那里等我……我已经待得够久，早该回去了。”

荣格艰涩地开口，努力做最后的抗争，“那个小女孩呢？你就不想回去故乡，让她将当年的真相公之于众吗？”

“那已经不再重要了，在那个夜晚……她的一句话就轻易地毁去了我与赛西莉娅的一生。这是无法挽回的，医生……因此，我永远都无法原谅她，也绝不会给她……给她一个赎罪的机会。我宁愿她带着愧疚下地狱去。”

罗比此时的脸庞并不狰狞，反而相当平静。“谢谢你这几个月来试图把我从记忆的海洋里拉起来，医生……只是我已经沉得太深，无法再适应岸上的空气了。不知你是否相信这个……若真有来世的话，下回让我成为将你从海里及时救起来的那个吧。”

 

那是荣格最后一次看到罗比的笑容。

第二天荣格那艘停靠在岸边的小帆船不见了，同时罗比也消失了。

 

之后荣格将海边的疗养所关闭，回到了苏黎世的故居。

他晚年的日记中如此写道：“故事的结尾并不重要，生活唯一确保人们的就是死亡。所幸那位英国病人的存在……不管是悲是喜，让我的结尾有了一丝光芒。这就足够了。”

 

－end－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 罗比的梦里，那只变成蛇的白鸟是布朗尼，而一直缠着他的影子是赛西莉娅
> 
> 2.其实罗比战后回过故乡，得知赛西莉娅已死。出于自我保护，他的大脑抹消了过去的记忆，而荣格的治疗则让他慢慢想了起来
> 
> 3.荣格在字词测试和梦境解析后，就大概知道了罗比的身份但一直隐瞒着（继续写病例分析等），所以说，又一次的“Sometimes you have to do something unforgivable... just to be able to go on living”他只是想让罗比活下去。
> 
> 4.这是篇一时兴起的脑洞文啦，谢谢各位的花时间读完w


End file.
